deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiryu
This Mechagodzilla, also known as Kiryu, is a cybernetically-enhanced monster from the Millennium series of Godzilla films, first appearing in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. This Mechagodzilla previously fought Dragonzord in the 114th episode of Death Battle, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kiryu vs Cyber Zilla * Daijinryuu vs Kiryu (Abandoned) * Dragonzord VS Kiryu * EVA-01 vs. Kiryu * Gamera vs Kiryu * Kiryu VS Gipsy Danger (Completed) * Gurren Lagann vs. Kiryu (Completed) * Kiryu vs Mecha King Ghidorah (Abandoned) * Kiryu vs. Mecha-Naruto (Completed) * Kiryu vs MechaGodzilla (Heisei) * Kiryu Vs. Megazord (Completed) * Metal Sonic vs Kiryu (Abandoned) * Sapphiro vs. Kiryu (Completed) * Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu vs. Mecha-Streisand * Kiryu VS Voltron (completed) Battles Royale * MechaGodzilla Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kopaka (Bionicle) * Striker Eureka (Pacific Rim) History In 1999, after years of dealing with Godzilla and other giant monsters, the Anti-Megalosaurus Force division of the JXSDF decide to fight back by revisiting the MechaGodzilla project and incorporate the skeleton of the first Godzilla as it core. The result of that project is MechaGodzilla Type 3, code-named Kiryu. Though a machine, Kiryu gradually develops sentience over time. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 60 m | 197 ft *Weight: 36,000 tons | 39,683 US tons *Nickname: Kiryu **Meaning "Machine Dragon" *ID: Multipurpose Fight System Type-3 *Controlled via DNA computers *Built around Godzilla's bones *Battery life: 2 hours *Supported by White Heron aircraft Arsenal *Twin Maser Cannon *Railguns *Maser blade *Spiral claw *Grappling wire *Rocket boosters *Absolute Zero Cannon *Back Unit **Rockets **Guided missiles Akane *Full Name: Lt. Akane Yashiro *Height: 165cm | 5'5" *Weight: 45 kg | 99 lbs *Part of JXSDF Anti-Megalosaurus Force *Former Maser Cannon operator *AC-3 White Heron **Max flight speed: 930 km/hr | 578 mph **Duel pulsating cannons **Microwave energy transmitters Feats *Lifted and threw Godzilla *Survived the Absolute Zero epicenter *Dodged Godzilla's Atomic Breath *Flew from Alaska to Russia in minutes while carrying Anguirus (who weights 60,000 tons) *Atomized multiple buildings at once *Defeated Godzilla, Gigan, Destoroyah, SpaceGodzilla Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Built from the original Godzilla's skeleton * Height: 197 feet (60 meters); 328 feet (100 meters) * Weight: 36,000 tons; 40,000 tons; 66,600 tons * Skeleton Age: At least 65,000,000 years * Alternate Identity: MechaGodzilla 3, MFS-3 (Multipurpouse Fighting System type 3) Weapons * Two Type 90 Maser Cannons (Main weapon located in maw) * Twin Laser Cannons (Mounted on each arm) * Can morph its hand into a drill * Two shoulder-mounted Rocket Launchers (Each one is capable of firing six rockets in the front and eight heat-seeking missiles from the sides and back, able to fire off each of it's two shoulder-mounted rocket launchers which will cause huge explosions on impact) * Able to extend some of its wires through ports on its neck to latch onto objects * Large Wrist-Mounted Blades (Able to conduct electricity) * Thrusters (Used for flight at Mach 2..5 - Mach 4.5) * Hyper Maser-Cannon * Can charge itself with energy after gaining speed and ram the opponent with tremendous force * Absolute Zero Cannon Strengths and Feats * Defeated Godzilla * Fast enough to dodge Godzilla's Atomic Blast * Able to fight against life-wipers such as King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla (Showa), and Gigan * Curbstomped Baragon * Speed Blitz Godzilla barely giving him a chance to counter-attack * Survived it's own Absolute Cannon, but it was left critically damaged and needed for repairs * Managed to lift and throw the 20,000-ton Godzilla and on another occasion flipped him over its shoulder * Killed SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah * Freezes Trilopod Baragon * Fights Gigan and King Ghidorah alongside Godzilla Faults * Whenever Godzilla roars in pain or is defeated, Kiryu's "Godzilla side" takes over (Can also be a bad thing in certain situations) * It has a limited charge and can only be in action for two hours ** This means Kiryu needs to use its flight capabilities sparingly and must be transported by two AC-3 White Herons ** Absolute Zero Cannon drains 40% of Kiryu's energy * Its transmitter can be knocked out of commission * It is very slow and bulky when equipped with his weaponry * When preparing the Absolute Cannon it can leave itself open to surprise attacks * While more agile then it's predecessors, it isn't as durable as a blast from Godzilla's Atomic Ray was able to briefly put it out of commission, twice Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Drill Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mecha Category:Missile User Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Robots Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Official Death Battle Combatants